Like Fragile Glass
by Ailee89
Summary: Austin was the best imperfection in Ally's life, he was a 'bad boy' or so they say. The black sheep in his family, the one the girls in the locker room warned you about. He had only one hard-and-fast rule-Don't fall in love. Ally starts giving him second thoughts on that rule though, but will her fear of physical contact due to an incident long ago stop the two from coming closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Like Fragile Glass **

**Austin & Ally**

**( Enjoy. I personally recommend listening to Juniel- Illa Illa while reading this, you'll like it ^.^)**

* * *

As I stared out at the early morning fog that layered over the empty streets like a blanket, I let out a small sigh before the school bus came to another halt, and I hesitantly watched as the automatic doors slowly opened up to let another student inside the already packed vehicle.

My eyes carefully watched the petite brunette that nervously entered inside, stumbling amongst her own two feet as the bus continued moving forward, and by closely examining her facial expressions I could easily tell that she was scared, nervous, and fearful.

I continued to watch her though and as the brunette wrapped her arms around herself in fear I furrowed my eyebrows at her, after realizing I hadn't seen her before. Was she possibly a new student?

Maybe.

The small girl then harshly bit down on her pink bottom lip that contrasted with her pale face, after noticing that the only open seat left was the one right by me.

I expected her to take a seat by me, but as I saw she became hesitant I blinked in confusion, before slowly glancing away from her in confusion. Honestly, I felt kind of offended. Was there something wrong with me? Did I give off a bad vibe?

Maybe.

I soon let out another sigh, and noticed her two small hands tightly gripping the railing as the bus took a turn. That was when the bus driver became irritated with her.

" Hey you! You in the back take a seat, now." The agitated bus driver demanded causing her to lightly tense up at the sound of his rough voice, and as a couple snickers from the students in the back went around, the small girl shyly glanced down.

The ombré haired girl then carefully took a seat by me, leaving a lot of room between us, not wanting to make any contact, and she simply stared down at her small hands that were folded on her lap.

I didn't know wether to say something, or not. Should I give her a smile or no? As I pondered about wether or not I should say something to her, the rest of the ride was quiet. Not awkward quiet. Just quiet.

I liked it though.

And when the bus at-last then reached the large school building, many of the students impatiently rushed out. As for the frightful girl by me she slowly began getting up, and sent me one last small glance.

I stared back at her unsure of what do or say so instead I hesitantly sent her a small smile, and with that she left out of the bus as I followed. I took one last look at her before we went our different ways and all I could think about was who this girl was, and why she always seemed so scared.

_Ally's P.O.V_

As I look up at the huge building towering over me I lightly smile, its been a long two months since I last been at Marino High, it hasn't changed one bit. It's been rough, having to leave all my old friends but I'm glad to be back.

I then held onto my backpack straps tightly in my hands and took a deep breath in before beginning to slowly walk inside the school building, careful to not bump into anyone of course.

I wonder if anyone remembers me? Have they all forgotten who I was?

Maybe.

My thoughts were soon interrupted though by a bunch of loud shrieks that flooded my ears, and I quickly turned towards the diection of the noise to then see a couple girls running up to me with wide grins.

Trish, and Cassidy.

I smiled over at then with a small wave before being tackled with hugs from them, I wasn't afraid of them or their touch. I never was. I was okay with it, because I trusted them. As for men well that's a completely different story...

I then lightly shook my head and hugged them back tightly, while smiling graciously.

" I missed you guys." I mumbled softly as we slowly pulled apart, they laughed while nodding in agreement.

" How could we possibly not miss you? How's everything been?" Cassidy asked in curiosity causing me to nervously glance down.

I fiddled with my hands and looked back up at the two in front of me," Slowly getting better." I uttered out with half a smile.

" Two months with only cellphone contact, it's good to have you back, Ally. How was your trip here?" Trish then asked, breaking the awkward silence.

" Good, kind of I had to sit by this one blonde guy at the bus." I told them as we began walking towards the crowded hallways.

" Oh serious face, black earphones?" Trish asked as I nodded my head, " Yeah- how'd you know?" I then asked while furrowing my eyebrows.

" His names Austin, always alone, always bad, don't stick around him." Cassidy warned as I looked down at the tile floor.

_Austin_.

I placed my hands over my chest, and lightly smiled before looking back up at the two. " I will- after what happened I don't wanna get caught up with anymore of that." I said while trying hard to forget the terrible memories that rushed through my head.

" Good, he transferred here soon after you left. Almost every girl drools over him, literally. Just stay away from him and your good." Trish lastly added as I carefully listened, and nodded before the loud bell rung through the hallways.

I began tensing up, and bit on my bottom lip, knowing we would have to separate, " Okay, Ally you still have music first period? It'll be okay." Trish assured me as I nervously smiled.

" Y-Yeah okay." I stuttered, hoping what she said were true and as they waved bye at me, I frantically headed towards the classroom while trying my best to avoid getting in the way of many.

And as I entered inside the warm classroom quickly, I let out a small sigh of relief before noticing the teacher looking at me in confusion, " Ally?" He asked causing me to look down at my feet.

He remembers me, well I _was_ his best student. _Until_..never mind...

" Y-Yeah?" I asked while slowly looking back up at him, who then adjusted his glasses, before approaching me closer. I instinctively then took a small step back and glanced over at the room to see that same blonde carefully watching me.

His cold hazel eyes colder than frost stared at me with curiosity and I couldn't do anything but stare back at him. He just kept looking at me like he was trying to figure something out.

I then bit onto my bottom lip as he furrowed his eyebrows at me, causing me to suddenly feel anxious which made me quickly glance away from him, _Austin_.

" You okay?" The teacher then asked while looking over at Austin who I was recently staring at a moment ago.

I nodded. " It's good to have you back." He smiled, and I watched his heavy hand heading for my shoulder which caused me to tense up and I carefully moved away from him in fright.

" W-Where should I sit?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness in the air as I looked over at the students that entered inside the room, eyeing me in confusion.

He cleared his throat, " How bout that seat in the back?" He asked and I cautiously looked back at the empty chair that was waiting for me.

I then nodded my head before making my way towards the back of the room. He sat in the row in front of me, his lonely back faced me and I suddenly looked down at my empty desk.

As the students settled in the class, the teacher began giving today's lesson as I carefully listened.

" Today kids, is the day that you all finally get to do a group project." He told us causing many to high five each other in eager, as I ran my fingers through my hair in nervousness.

" Don't get too excited cause you all have assigned partners." He then added causing many to groan in anger, making me lightly smile.

" So with this project you'll need to write a paper with your partner on how music has changed throughout centuries as well as their effect it has on us globally. It will be a 5 page report and you'll have only 1 and a half weeks to complete this." He said as more students sighed.

" Okay now for partners it'll be; Jade and Ashton, May and Jace.." The list went on, and as he finished I learned that my name wasn't heard, scared to raise my hand, I made eye contact with the teacher.

" Ah, Ally right how bout you partner up with Austin?" He asked causing me to bite my lip harshly- I didn't want to. How bad I wanted to say that, but instead I simply nodded.

The blonde didn't look back at me, I'm glad.

As class went on by I kept my head down. I wasn't ready to face another guy. Not yet, should I say something? No...

I sighed as the constant battle with myself went on and as the bell then rung I waited till everyone left before making my way out.

I couldn't help but stare over at him, as he cooly walked out of the classroom in tiredness. I couldn't do anything but then go on to my next class where the day continued.

_Austin's P.O.V_

It wasn't until lunch I saw that brunette again, Ally. I finally figured out her name, it suited her. I liked it very much. I shouldn't though.

As the day went on I couldn't help but continue to think about this brunette, why she always tensed up when a guy was about to touch her, and why she was always scared.

Those questions ran through my head as I continued to stare at her intently while she looked around the crowded cafeteria, looking lost. Mainly afraid as many passed by her.

Her eyes wandered over the filled tables, wondering where she should sit, while looking for her friends, and that was when Ally at last noticed me.

Her bright brown eyes lit up as I watched her biting onto her bottom lip, pending wether it was worth it to come over to me, and as Ally slowly began heading in my direction with her head down, I blinked in confusion.

Was the girl who didn't even want to sit by me on the bus, really gonna have lunch with me?

I furrowed my eyebrows at her as she hesitantly continued to walk over to me, and as soon as Ally stood in front of me, looking so naive. I raised a brow at her as her eyes met mine.

She looked at me in slight fear as I waited for her to say anything-but she didn't and took a seat.

"My names Ally." She mumbled in a soft voice while looking down at her food, as I began fiddling with the apple in my hands as those around us watched.

" I know." I replayed before taking a bite out of the apple in my hands causing her to look up at me in confusion.

" H-How'd you know?" Ally asked while furrowing her eyebrows, I smiled over at the petite girl in front of me and said," In class when the teacher told me who'd I'd be working with." in a calm voice.

She looked down, " Oh...about the project. I can do it by myself." Ally told me while still glancing down at her hands.

I squinted my eyes at her," Don't wanna work with me?" I asked while taking another bite of the apple.

Ally suddenly looked back up at me in surprise," No- that's not it! Its just I always end up doing the work alone- so uh I thought it be best if I did it alone." She said.

I chuckled at the stuttering girl," I'll help out." I said to her as she lightly smiled over at me.

" Okay." Ally then mumbled to me, as I cocked my head to the side while carefully examining her still and clear face. Has she always been so tense around others?

" Uh c-could you please stop looking at me, you always do it, and it makes me nervous." Ally suddenly told me in a low whisper while staring down at her untouched food.

"Stop being so scared, you're always like that." I mocked her which caused Ally to stare back at me with a small pout as I raised a brow towards her.

"It's just- because! Never mind..." She told me while fiddling with her thumbs as I let out a low sigh.

" So tell me Ally, why don't you let anyone or more specifically _guys_ touch you?" I then hesitantly asked her...

**Hey so new story out, I'm actually quiet naive about this story. I'm very unconfident with this- I don't know why it's just I'm wondering if any of you will actually like it and review- or if it'll be a flop. Hopefully not,tell me what you think.**

**This idea has been floating in my mind for a while and I really needed to get it out. Maybe this first chapter wasn't the best but it will get better, I promise! Please support me, and leave a review. **

**Today's my sisters birthday Yay! She finally turned 13, and is really unsure of herself since she's a teen now, if any of you have any advice for her please leave it in a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Like Fragile Glass**

**Austin & Ally**

* * *

" _So tell me Ally, why don't you let anybody or more specifically guys touch you?" He hesitantly asked._

I stopped and dropped the spoon that once was in my hands onto the cafeteria table, as all the loud chattering slowly stopped and as I frightfully glance down at my two trembling hands my breathing hitches.

All the terrible memories slowly come back into my mind, and all I can do is bite onto my bottom lip harshly, enough to draw some blood as I watch myself kick and scream in the memories flowing through my head.

Slowly, I tightly wrap my arms around myself in fright and cautiously look around the spacious cafeteria room, looking for any way out of this place. This conversation. And as the memories keep replaying I try to hold back the tears stinging my eyes.

Austin then clears his throat causing me to snap out of my daze before I carefully look up at him, " Are you okay?" He asks while furrowing his eyebrows as I suddenly look back down on my lap.

" Uh yeah..." I mumbled with hesitation straining in my voice, and as the air filled with silence all he does is scoff while shaking his head as I let out a small sigh before I'm suddenly being dragged out of my seat.

I quickly jump and turn to see Trish and Cassidy giving me stern looks as I blink in confusion.

" What did we tell you?" Cassidy whispers while I glance back over at Austin who raises a brow towards us three. I shake my head and run my fingers through my curls as they wait for an answer.

"W-We were just talking about our project for Music class." I say in a soft voice before Austin cuts in.

"Yeah- remember we'll start that essay at my place today. The sooner we finish the better, right?" Austin asks while crossing his arms against his chest as I shyly look down at his worn out converse.

" Yeah." I said with a small nod and with that he left us, I listen to his footsteps that slowly fade away and soon I'm outside at the school yard with Trish and Cassidy, who keep lecturing me about how bad he is for me.

I of course am forced to listen.

" Ally, you should have waited for us." Trish tells me in a stern voice as we take a seat on one of the Graffiti covered benches.

" I know it's just- I was lost and he was there." I mumbled while fiddling with my thumbs in apprehension. Cassidy sighs and shakes her head," Ally, you don't want the same thing to happen to you like last time, right?" She asks me.

I frantically nod my head in certainty," Well don't hang around him, Austin would most likely do the same to you. Once your little project is over I say it's best you stay away from him." She tells me as I look down at the grassy field.

" Okay." I said with a small smile before the day continued on, and I did as I was suppose to; listen in class, avoid that certain blonde at all costs, and keep out of everyone's way.

It was all simple until the last bell rung, signaling us that school was at last over, and as I watched the students rush out through the door in eagerness I slowly gathered my things before quietly exiting out of the air conditioned classroom.

That's when I saw him, leaning against the metal lockers with a mischievous smirk pressed against his lips, which caused me to nearly drop my books in surprise as his eyes slowly met mines.

" Let's go." He quietly mumbled before slowly beginning to walk out of the school building cooly as the girls all eyed him in awe, while others giggled behind their hands.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at them before hesitantly following Austin out the school where I uncomfortably was forced to enter in his chipped blue painted vehicle.

_The last time I entered in a car with a guy I became a wreck..._

The entire ride was filled with silence with exception for the light sound of music playing from the radio that was drowned out by our light breathing.

Fiddling with my hands on my lap, I sat silently, far away from him, and simply stared over at his rough hands that tightly gripped the steering wheel.

I once had a friend who said she fell in love with this guys because of his hands, the feel of it and everything. Which I found absurd, I learned they like to use their hands for hurting others.

_Maybe that's just me.._

The loud car door that slammed shut made me suddenly jump in my seat and as I carefully observed my surroundings I saw that we were in the driveway of his two story house, nothing fancy or anything but it was nice.

I slowly made my way out of the car and followed Austin where I watched as he let out a small groan while opening up the front door, as if he dreaded coming home.

And once it opened he hesitantly stepped in as did I, and the strong aroma of spaghetti filled my lungs. Austin quickly threw his keys over at a desk before a rather young blonde lady came out.

" Hey mom." He said to her as I nervously looked down, " Oh Austin your home. I didn't hear you come in." She said to him nonchalantly, almost carelessly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her, as she rummaged around the living room, while Austin let out an exasperated sigh.

" Oh, who's this?" She then asked, finally noticing my faint existence as I bit onto my lip in worry.

"My partner for a project we have to do for school." Austin told her as I watched her quickly wipe her hands off on the apron around her before extending out her hand for me to shake.

I didn't know her, or what she could do to me. I quickly became frightened in that sill moment and slowly looked away from her.

"I'm Ally." I quietly said refraining from her touch, and watched her awkwardly place her hand down, as she let out a small chuckle that was obviously fake.

" Okay just call me Mimi." She said before looking back at Austin," Dinners ready at 5, okay?" She said sternly as Austin slowly nodded.

" Yeah.." He coldly mumbled, before she returned to the kitchen where the clutter of pots and pans continued.

I then looked up at Austin who was already headed upstairs, and I quickly followed into his room that I wished I hadn't entered in.

It was a very disorganized and cluttered space, and as he made his way over towards the work desk, I followed in discomfort.

" Before you say anything, I know my rooms not the cleanest- sometimes I even wonder which is messier my room or my life." He laughs as I lightly smile over at the blonde who then flings his backpack against the floor.

" Uh- yeah.. The project..I'll write you can type." I said while taking a seat far from him as I took out clean note paper.

" Okay." He shrugged as I tightly gripped the pencil in my hands, " Music." He said while looking around the white painted walls.

" It's universal." I said while writing it down on the note paper as he nodded. " Anyone can listen to it, and has changed us globally. It's helped many, and is fun." I continued as Austin tapped his fingers against the desk in deep thought.

" Seriously, as an only child how do I still end up being ignored?" Austin mumbled to himself while staring downwards. " Austin?" I ask while furrowing my eyebrows at his sudden outburst.

" Huh? Oh...sorry." He tells me in embarrassment before clearing his throat, " Okay- music it's umm anyone can enjoy it no matter what language. It's universal and can mend a Brocken heart, or make someone smile, which always effects people for the better." He says .

I nod and continue to scribble down his words against the loose piece of paper as his hazel eyes wander around the room as he continued to tell me more about the subject while continuing to mumble about his parents in between sentences.

Is he okay?

Maybe..

I shrugged and sent him a pout as I look up at clock that slowly ticks, and as the minutes continue to pass by, pages slowly become filled with our words on music, that was before his mom then calles him down as laughter echoed downstairs.

Austin groans while leaning against his chair before running his fingers through his beach blonde hair as I hurriedly began placing my things back in my bag.

" I should go now, I don't wanna intrude." I say in a soft voice as he follows me out the door, where I rush downstairs to see a tall man, smiling while taking a seat around the table.

I'm guessing that's his dad. _Great_..

" Who's this?" The man then asks in a scratchy voice that frightens me," Ally." Austin tells him causing me to shyly look down at the wooden floor.

" Why don't you stay over?" He then asks me, without hesitation I shake my head no in response.

" I have to go." I tell him, I really need to get out of here...

" Come sit and have some dinner, you two worked long up there." Mimi adds causing me to bite down on my lip in nervousness.

" I can't." I whisper as Austin stares down at me, " She needs to get home." He says but as usual the parents win and soon I'm finding myself silently sitting down at the table, where my untouched food sits.

" So Austin how are your grades?" His dad asks him while taking a sip out of his ice cold water while I mentally scream. I wanna run out of here, I really hate being around strangers...

_Austin_

While I stare down at the fork in my hands I continue to think about how to respond to my dad's question.

" Okay." I tell him after a long pause while taking a long sip of the water before glancing over at Ally who stared down at her food in tiredness.

" Okay? Just okay? How are you gonna get into a good college with just 'okay' grades. This year you really need to get those grades up. I didn't raise you to be like this." He tells me in an angry voice.

I silently nod as Ally fearfully looks over at me while furrowing her eyebrows.

" Seriously, and then sometimes you wonder why I'm not proud to call you my son. After all, look at what you do everyday. " He continues while I stare down at my hands.

" Maybe I should go, it's getting late." Ally suddenly cuts in, while wincing as my hands bang against the table.

"Go ahead." I say to her and watched as the brunette fearfully gets up from her seat, " That's no way to talk to a person." My mom then tells me.

" So it's okay for dad to talk to me the way he does?" I yell loudly as Ally bites down on her lip harshly, while the commotion goes on.

" I talk to you like that cause you need to learn how to be responsible for once!" My dad says while standing up from his seat, as do I.

" I'm trying." I retort as Ally silently makes her way around the table in fear while tensing up at every word my dad and I throw at each other.

It's not good enough." He tells me angrily as I let out a huff, " Nothing ever is." I say while shaking my head before my dad then noticed Ally trying to silently make her way out.

" Sorry about this Ally, please stay a bit longer." He tells her and she of course shakes her head no, while backing away from him before turning and begins to walk away till he stops her.

I watched in surprise,and I furrowed my eyebrows while watching nervously as my dad placed an arm around her wrist, holding her back from leaving.

In that moment everything stopped, and all I could do was watch as Ally's eyes widened in shock...

_**Whats gonna happen? Woah! Well umm 20 reviews for 1 chapter- I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I actually didn't expect that, as I read every review, I was in shock to now that you guys think my work is actually good.**_

_**How did you feel about this chapter? Not so good, huh? I don't know in trying hard to be more confident about my work but there's just always this feeling I get that no one likes my writing I work hard shows too.**_

**(Question:)**

_Have any of you ever felt not good enough for your parents or couldn't live up to their expectations like Austin in this story? Tell me in your review if you'd like. Thanks Guys! _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Like Fragile Glass_**

**Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Ally:_

His cold hand that was tightly gripped against my wrist sent chills as well as fright up my whole body, I felt like I was being suffocated, strangled by his cold touch. A terrible sensation. His flesh touched mines and I suddenly then felt as if I were paralyzed, and the grousome memories came rushing back in my mind.

I felt like throwing up, and as the room began spinning, my natural instincts came in. I was in danger, I was being hurt even by this simple touch and soon I forcefully released myself from his grip, tears slipping my eyes as I yelled loudly.

My loud sobs of agony filled the quiet room and soon both Austin's mom and dad tried calming me down with worry but all I could simply do was continue to fidget around, and I felt cold. I felt like collapsing but I didn't as they both continued to help me try and get in control.

In fear of them trying to touch or grab me, I instinctively grabbed the glass cup from the wooden table and slammed it against the tile floor where the loud shatter of glass filled our ears. They stepped back while gasping in shock, and tears continued to fill my eyes, and I blindly looked over at Austin who stared at me in utter disbelief.

I shook my head and looked down at my hands to see blood slowly trickling down my fingers from where the glass had cut me, and I began panicking. I was desperate to get out of that room, and as I saw Austin then hurriedly coming over to me I quickly flung what I could find on the table against the floor.

That was before I then began running away from there and into the darkness of the night. I began taking in deep and sharp breaths as I wrapped my arms around myself, and as I heard Austins rough vioce call after me I continued to run down towards my place, despite the distance.

I just needed to leave, and as my head began hurting more than it all ready was, I began feeling dizzy. It was the same thing I had experienced before with _him. _But the time before with him was way worse than this could possibly ever be.

And, my blood boiled in anger, and swelling pain as the harsh memories from the past with him came flooding back in my mind, I couldn't take it anymore. This just wasn't fair. And, as I then began to stumble against my own two feet, I soon stopped.

I desperately gasped for air, as my lungs began aching and I brought a small, trembling hand up to my forehead where beads of sweat formed and as I frantically looked around I could only see everything in a blur.

Before I knew it I then blacked out and fell against the concrete floor...

* * *

" You think she'll be okay enough to be discharged tonight?" I heard a faint yet familiar voice ask around me, and I furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion, and tiredness.

" Yes. I think so but you'll need to make sure she's well-hydrated and stabilized." Then replayed an unrecognizable raspy voiced man. Footsteps were soon heard against the floor, and I fluttered my eyes open, trying to anxiously find out where I was.

My eyes curiously scanned the room I was in, and I noticed posters hanged around the white colored walls about the human body. I furrowed my eyes once more, and then looked down at myself to see I was laying down in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV bag.

In slight panick I then looked over to my left to see my mother looking down at me with worry in her eyes, " Ally." She quietly said with a slight smile, and I sent her a quick apologetic smile.

" A-Am I at the hospital?" I curiously asked while continuing to look around as she lightly smiled. " Yes Ally, you had an anxiety attack and shortly after broke down and fainted due to the lack of oxygen in your body." My mom informed me while crossing her arms.

I complete forgot everything, all I remembered was blacking out and I then avoided her gaze, before slumping down in the hospital bed.

"I told you to be careful." She said with sternness in her voice and I let out a small sigh while nodding, "I know and I was, this wasn't my fault." I replayed in defense while covering half my face with the white sheet that was over me.

She knowingly then shook her head, while helping me get some loose curls out of my pale face. My mom then sighed while looking down at me, " I thought you'd be better by now." She told me, which then caused guilt to pang in my chest.

Before, I even got a chance to replay a faint knock was then heard against the door, and I curiously looked up to see who it was and was surprised too notice that is was, Austin.

I gazed over at him in resentment, and let out a small sigh as he sent me a stern glare with confusion filling his cold hazel eyes; colder than frost.

" I'll be out in the hallway if you need anything Ally." My mom said to me after noticing him and with a small smile she slowly began walking out, and as much as I wanted her to stay with me I chose not to say anything and just watched her go.

Austin then slowly made his way over to me cooly, and I carefully scooted over towards the edge of the bed, and he just stood over me, before crossing his arms over his chest.

" So was that like a tantrum or something?" He asked me nonchalantly, and I tugged on the thin blanket in distress. I sighed and watched as he raised a brow, waiting for a response.

" N-no. I'm sorry." I quietly told him while avoiding eye contact, " I over reacted. I guess..." I continued with hesitation straining in my voice. Austin just shook his head and carefully then approached me just a bit closer.

I simply scooted away from him even more than before while nawing on my bottom lip in a bit of nervousness. The room filled with silence, and he just looked at me with intent in his eyes, that I could never figure out.

" Why are you like this?" He asked me coldly, but with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I didn't know how to respond.

How could I ever tell him, someone I just met my story, how I fell into the horroring decent of madness because of this one guy that made me like this. So afraid. So scared. So afraid of being touched because of him, so scared the same thing will happen that I trust no other guy.

I couldn't and instead shook my head, and he stared at me blankly. " I'll find out sooner or later, and alsoyou broke my favorite plate, I would like a new one." Austin said to me while walking back towards the door, and I silently looked back down at my two hands.

" Oh and from now on lets just do this project at your place, or school. I don't care." Austin lastly told me, his lonely back still facing me, before he then continued to walk out till I saw he became a distant figure.

Why is he like this with me?

_Austin:_

As I stared out at the foggy streets which were bare, and all lonely I sat at the back of the school bus while the other students talked loudly amongst each other, and I simply waited for her to board the bus.

And she did, hesitantly as well. Ally walked slowly towards the back of the bus, clinging onto her books tightly in her arms, looking so scared while trying to avoid bumping into anyone as others eyes her carefully.

She looked around for an empty seat, somewhere that wasn't by me. It's a shame that there wasn't any though.

Shyly, Ally bit onto her pink bottom lip, before hesitantly making her way over to me and sat towards the edge of the seat by me.

As the loud kids in the back continued to chatter in the clamorous bus, she fiddled with her two small hands, before timidly looking up at me with apprehension.

She wanted to tell me something, only no words would come out of her mouth, and instead I found myself speaking.

" Strong enough to come to school?" I asked only I didn't face her, and she let out a small sigh, before nodding her head.

" I-I meant to say, that uh I would prefer it if we could not work as partners anymore. I would be more comfortable working with someone I know." She told me in a small voice, and her words were so simple, yet so complicated and they caused me to look over at her in dismay.

Her eyes showed some sort of sympathy, and as I squinted my eyes over at her I wondered how bad that person must've hurt her to become like this. Always timid, and I understood her for once.

I nodded my head in response, and she blinked in confusion, abut didn't question anything but simply looked away from me and down at her lap. We didn't utter a single word to each other the rest of the ride to school.

We took our separate ways, and sheleft with her two friends as did I, in different directions we walked carelessly.

Classes were of course a bore, and it wasn't till lunch that I noticed her again, sitting with her friends, talking about God knows what with each other, not looking so scared for once.

Soon, a soft pain hit my back, and I turned around to find that I was struck by a soccer ball and realized that I was still in the middle of a small game on the field.

" Hey stop zoning out." yelled Dallas, one of my friends, and I shook my head before then kicking the ball towards him. " Sorry." I mumbled to him, as the others watched.

" What were you staring at anyways?" asked Elliot who passed the ball over towards me, and I ruffled my blonde hair before shaking my head in response.

" Oh c'mon its that girl, who barely came back after some couple of months or something. I hear you two are doing a project together." Dallas told me, and I furrowed my eyebrows over at him in confusion.

" What do you mean? Why'd she leave school for so long?" I asked with curiosity, Elliot laughed while Dallas brought the ball in his hands, " No ones exactly sure, and you wouldn't know considering you came to this school soon after she left." Dallas said.

" Something bout some guy she was dating or something, he use to come here till he left soon after Ally did." Elliot told me while shrugging his shoulders and I stared over at both blankly as well as in confusion, before looking over at that brunette who sat silently on the bench.

Her arms were folded, and I shook my head before looking back over at Dallas and Elliot, " What did he do to her?" I asked while raising a brow, my voice was calm and I tried to stay nonchalant.

Dallas sighed, " No ones quite sure some say he probably hit her, others think he raped her, or something like that, some people even said that he tried to kill her, but they're just rumors, no one knows what he did to her except, for well Ally." He finished.

" Why are you so curious anyways?" Elliot asked while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, and I stayed quiet for a moment, before shrugging my shoulders.

" Just curious, that's all." I lied, while staring at the distance far from the field we were at.

" Sorry, but she's probably the one girl who you won't get, considering she won't let anyone touch her." Dallas muttered to me before kicking the ball around once more, and Elliot nodded in response.

" Yeah, she's like fragile glass." I then quietly said while looking over at her.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. It's been so long, I know. I want to apologize for the delay with this story, I've been in and out of the hospital, and I've been trying to keep up with school so of course I haven't been able to update for a while, but I hope to update weekly now.**

**How did you guys like this chapter, I don't know how I feel about it because I want this story to be good for you all to read, but I feel it doesn't have potential what so ever. What do you guys think?**

**Please leave a review of you'd like, and thank you for reading, 'Like Fragile Glass'. Bye.**

_**Also, what are your reasons you think Ally is so scared of physical contact? Any guesses? Leave your guess in your review! Thanks. If you'd like to see if your guess was close ask me in a PM!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Like Fragile Glass_**

**Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Ally:_

_3:05_

It was currently 3:05 and all I could do was silently sit at my desk, watching as the impatient students began rushing out the doors and into the crowded hallways with eagerness, after hearing the bell ring loudly.

All headed to where they belonged.

Meanwile, I sat quietly in my seat in front of Austin, his long beach blonde hair facing me, and I let out a small sigh before cautiously making my way towards the teacher who rustled through papers in slight frustration.

Austin carefully followed behind me, and as the teacher then took notice of our presence, he carefully adjusted his glasses, before clearing his throat. I sent him a small and awkward smile, as Austin crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

" How may I help you two out today?" He asked while folding his hands, and I silently looked down, and away from him, waiting for Austin to speak up for me.

" We were wondering if we could be paired up with different partners, or just work independently for this project." He told the teacher, plain and simple as I stared down at the tile floor, waiting for his answer.

A small chuckle was soon then heard in the empty classroom, and I quickly furrowed my eyebrows before looking up at the teacher sitting in front of us. He shook his head at the both of us, and let out a small sigh.

" No." He answered quickly as Austin and I looked at him in a bit of confusion, I began fiddling with my hands in worry as I waited for an explanation, only there wasn't one, because he didn't give us one.

Austin soon cleared his throat and approached the teacher a bit more closer, as I took a step back.

" Why not? Pair me up with someone else if you'd like, and just let her work independently then." Austin uttered out with nonchalantly, as I bit onto my bottom lip nervously.

" I'll fail either way." Austin lastly muttered while looking down at his rough hands, and as he was about to look back at me I avoided his gaze and quickly turned away.

The teacher suddenly then spoke up, " Look, I can't. Plus, I paired you two up for a reason. I think that you'll both help each other out for the better, wether you like it or not. I'm sorry if there is any discomfort; I know your going through a rough time Ally, but there's nothing I can do." He finished with half a smile.

The teacher then continued to rummage about through the papers scattered over his desk, before Austin walked out of the classroom cooly. I stayed back a couple seconds, before hesitantly following him.

Once, I had caught up to him outside of the school, he let out a sigh and turned to face me. His eyes coldly looked at me with intent, and I quickly glanced away from him and onto the pavement.

There was a moment of silence in the thin air, and no one seemed to want to speak up. I couldn't. There was too much to say but no language to say it in, and as I found just a smidge of courage in me to then say something, he spoke up first.

" Sorry." was what he mumbled, while digging his hands deep in his coat pocket, and I nodded as I clinged on tightly to the books pressed tightly against my chest.

" It's alright...I guess." I quietly replayed while staring at the road ahead of us both, he looked in the same direction as well, and shook his head.

There was then another long sustained silence, and as the air grew with our light breathing which was all anyone could hear, we just continued to look down the narrow, and crooked road that laid ahead of us.

" You know. I just wish that one day..." Austin began while taking a pause, and I carefully looked up at him waiting for what he would say next that is until my books accidentally then slipped from my hands and onto the ground.

I startled myself, and Austin quickly then bent over to help me, but I frantically shook my head, and started to hurridly pick up my fallen books. " Don't help me." I said to him as he handed me a book, which I snatched.

" I said don't help me." I sternly said again, and continued to bring the books in my hands. He was stubborn though, and continued to help only I didn't need it.

"You do." He muttered, and I shook my head while standing back up with all books in my arms, " No I don't. I'm tired of people thinking I still need help. I don't. I'm fine right now." I told him quietly.

It quickly got silent again, and I shook my head at him once more, as he stared at me while furrowing his eyebrows, and I stared back at him and I bet he knew I was scared, but I couldn't let him know it.

He then laughed and looked down, " Yeah, cause normal girls act the way you do, always scared and frightened. That faint after a single touch, who have nervous breakdowns when a guy comes close to them. Yep, totally normal." He spat out while stepping closer to me.

I shook my head, and tightly gripped onto my books, ' You don't get it." I mumbled, tears threatening my eyes.

Austin kept coming closer to me, and every step he took a bit closer to me made my blood freeze, " What? What don't I get, huh? You and I both know your not fine. Otherwise..." He stopped, and stared down at me.

We were close.

Too close to my liking, I tried to keep still and not run, but every minute he just stared at me with intent I wanted to leave. Run. Run away.

"Otherwise what?" I mumbled, averting eye contact, and I tried backing away from him ominously, but he noticed. Of course he did.

"Otherwise you'd be okay with me touching you." Austin whispered lowly, coming a bit closer, and in that moment I felt my stomach clutch and heart stop. I bit onto my bottom lip, and stopped.

I couldn't utter a word out, not even a small sound. Nothing. I was there, in need. I need of what? Everything he said.

Help.

Before, anything else he kept looking down at me with apprehension and the tension between us brewed in the air as I kept silent.

Why is everyone like this? Is this all everyone wants? To manipulate and take advantage of the disadvantaged? Is it so fun to mess with people? People like me?

I wanted to scream, but couldn't, and as I felt him closer, close enough to where I could feel his heat radiate off on me, I tightly closed my eyes and expected the worst.

Only nothing happened.

He just huffed, and ran his fingers through his long hair that I stared over at. It was silent for a minute, and then Austin at last spoke up.

" I'm not like your ex. I'm not who anyone thinks I am." He said to me deeply, before looking away, and then took a step away from me, I didn't expect myself to then run. But I did.

I ran away from him in fright, feeling suffocated, but kept running back down to where I belonged.

* * *

_Austin_:

As she left from me, or ran. I pressed my back up against my blue chipped car, while sighing just a bit, because this is frustrating.

I closed my eyes tightly and counted to three silently to myself, while warming my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket that stuck on me.

Once I slowly opened back my eyes up again I found myself looking down at a small notebook on the floor.

It was hidden well by the tires of my car, only not on purpose, and I furrowed my eyebrows before quickly then picking it up.

Ally must've dropped it down here, and due to our little argument she must've forgotten it was on the floor.

It was a small journal, and as I ran my fingers over the smooth cover, I sighed. Quickly, and curiously I opened up the book to find a picture fall out of the first pages. I furrowed my eyebrows, and took the picture in my hands.

It was partially burned, and there was a picture of Ally; smiling with her curls neatly framing her face she was in a pastel blue dress which clung to her body nicely, and there was an arm around her.

Only I didn't know who had placed there arms around her considering half of the picture was burned, and saw he was wearing a gold ring with a blue diamond on his pointer finger that shined against the light, and knowingly I knew it was him.

The one who must've made her like this.

I shook my head, and placed it back, before looking through some pages which were dated back to 2013, her writing was in fine cursive and her words were all carefully written down.

Suddenly, a droplet of water hit against the paper. Smudging the words written in black ink. I quickly looked up at the grey sky to notice that it was then beginning to rain, and I quickly closed the book before hopping in my car where the windows began being covered with rain.

I sat silently, and sighed heavily, taking a moments pause before then slowly opening back up the journal in my hands. I skipped over the first page of the journal where it was dated; January 18, 2013.

Curiously I began reading what she marked down:

" _I simply can't describe how amazing he is. He treats me so well, and always looks after me. He's only 2 years older than me though, and is so mysterious. His kind blue eyes always have me swooning. I've never met someone like him honestly. That actually likes all my differences, without judging me. I think that's important._

_He's...just perfect. We met from a friend of a friend and now hang out with each other every day at school, but some are jealous. Of course they would be, and try to use the excuse that he's older than me to stop hanging out with him, but I wont. I can't. I've fallen too hard. Anyways that's all for tonight. I must go now. Bye.__  
_

_~Ally_

Unsure of what to think I quickly closed the dairy, and pressed it against my chest. Apparently, whoever this guy was he started off all too nice to her, and she seems so clueless. I guess that's what liking someone does to you.

I then shook my head, and as much as I wanted answers as to why Ally is like this I don't know wether I should continue reading or not...

And, instead I found myself driving myself back home, where I anticipated returning to school the following day. Confused on wether I should return her journal or not, I simply slept it off...

So, it wasn't till the next day that I returned to school, I saw her with her two friends. Her journal was left in my backpack, and as I saw her brown, curious eyes glance over at me. I knew I should give it back to her, and before I could even take a step ahead I was stopped.

In front of me were a crowd of people all over the hallways, and I watched in curiosity as everyone began whispering and gasping in shock.

In curiosity, Ally and her two friends soon joined the hallway of people and looked over the crowd in curiosity as did I.

" He's back, oh my god." I heard some girls say to each other, and I furrowed my eyebrows as a tall figure then placed an arm against the locker doors, and away from the wave of students.

All I could see was his rough hand which had a gold ring with a blue diamond on his pointer finger...

" What am I famous or something?" was all I heard him ask, before I then turned to see Ally in absolute shock...

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 4 for you all. I wasn't sure where this chapter was exactly going but towards the end it got back on track. Currently, I don't feel too well due to the weather, and because of personal matters.**

**I sort of cant go to a homecoming anymore after having someone pay for my ticket, and who I have no connection to tell them that I can no longer go, which sucks because they really wanted me to go, and it's tonight. Soooo this sucks, really bad.**

**Any tips that might help to explain myself next time I see them? Sorry, and I really really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter of, 'Like Fragile Glass'.**

**Question:**

**_Do you think Austin should keep the journal or not, and how would you feel if you were Ally and knew you lost your diary?_**

_Bye~Ailee89_


	5. Chapter 5

**Like Fragile Glass**

**Austin & Ally**

**A/N: Hey, my beauties. **

**_So I have a special mission for all you guys, it's kinda crazy, but I know you can do it. Can we please try to get up to at least 125+ reviews. My parents said that they would send me to a writing summer session next year, if I got a high amount of reviews for this chapter. So please! Please help me! It would mean so much! Thanks._**

* * *

_Ally:_

I stood there frozen. His cold, and deep voice which floated through the hallways had me scared. Frightened. Terrified. I furrowed my eyebrows, and watched in fear as the crowd of students surrounding him began getting out of his way.

Cooly, he flashed a couple of girls in the corner his usual cocky smile, his teeth white and straight, which I had once blindly fallen for. I still couldn't believe it. He was here. In front of my eyes.

My books nearly fell from my weak arms, and as he continued to approach me closer, I felt my breathing stop. I was being suffocated by his presence. He completely destroyed me, and I bet he's back for more.

His black leather jacket he always liked to wear clung to his muscular arms, and I bit on my bottom lip. His intimidating look always managed to make me timid, more than I am now, and once his light green eyes met mines..

It was over.

He smiled.

I felt my head beginning to ache, and the cluttered hallway fade away. I wanted to stray strong. I really did, but after what he's done. How could I? Instead my eyes became misty, as my heart raced.

Everyone in the hallways looked at us, while whispers went around. They watched us in dismay as he then stopped. In front of me. My legs nearly gave out, and I could only feel as if I were about to have a heart attack.

He was chocking me with his presence, and I was the only one silently suffering. Why? Why did he have to do this to me?

Why Parker?

He sent me a small and crooked grin, as I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood. Parker narrowed his eyes over at me, and placed a heavy hand against the locker by me.

I jumped in sudden fright as the metal rattled, and he was close enough to the point where I could smell his thick fresh scented cologne.

" It's been a while, Ally. I missed you." He said with a pout, and my breathing became heavy. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them back up to stare back at his piercing green eyes that were cold.

" L-leave...me alone." I managed to breath out lowly, he cocked his head to the side and chuckled just a bit, before scanning me carefully. I felt uncomfortable, and looked around at those watching as suspense hung in the air.

Austin was one of them, he furrowed his eyebrows at Parker, and carefully looked back over at me with confusion filling his intense hazel eyes.

" Why? You think I'm some type of monster, don't you? Ally, you haven't seen the rest of me, yet. You should've sticked around a bit longer, and then you would've known what I'm really capable of." Parker said to me with a smirk.

His words struck me heavily, and I felt like fainting. I was scared he'd touch me. I needed him as far away from me as possible.

" Don't forget that you once loved me." He whispered under his breath, and furrowed his eyebrows while looking at me on the verge of passing out.

His chilling eyes became soft while looking at me in sudden dismay.

My lungs ached, and my heart sank as I watched him take a small step back, before beginning to slowly bring his hand up to my face, and my eyes widened in shock.

" I hear your afraid now. Cause of me. You don't let anyone touch you, but remember all those nights under the sheets? " Parker said loud enough for everyone to hear, which caused me to shake.

Whispers went around, and I shook my head, " Fun times, we can have it all back. If you let me feel you. Like I once did before." He told me softly. I remember when his voice use to always be like that.

Things change.

When he says my name it simply isn't the same. It doesn't feel safe there anymore. Not even after these past 2 months. It never will be.

His fingers were about to stroke my cheek, but I shook my head, and grabbed the books in my hands, and threw them over at him.

He took a step back while everyone watched in astonishment, the loud thump from where the books had fallen echoed throughout the hallways, and he looked up at me in shock.

I had hurt both his hand, and stomach from where I threw all the books at once.

Parker then began chuckling, " Wow, looks like someone had some courage in them for a bit. Let's he how strong you will be soon." He shouted, before beginning to walk up to me viciously.

Everyone began gasping, and I froze in place, I was expecting the worst only it didn't happen.

Parker was no longer in front of me. Instead it was Austin. His always lonely back was facing me, and he block Parker's hand.

Whispers soon began going around. I looked at Austin in confusion, and stopped. What was he doing?

"You must be really stupid. You would really try to hurt a girl in school. In front of all these people." Austin said to him, Parker smirked.

" Who ever said I would hit her, she obviously hurt me. And what are you? Her new boyfriend.? That must suck. You can't get anywhere in bed with her considering she has a stupid fear of physical contact." Parker said to Austin.

I frowned, and looked down at the tile floor.

" I'm not anything to her, and who I am is none of your business. Now go." Austin said nonchalantly.

Parker stayed silent for a minute before Shaking his head, "Since when do I take orders from some blonde pretty boy?" He asked.

" Since now." Austin replayed, a chorus of oohs went around as more then began gathering around.

" You really want a fight don't you? Once I'm done with you, you'll be the same as Ally." Parker told him. Austin stayed nonchalant. Like he always does and smirked.

" Let's just see." He said, before Parker then took a swing. I flinched, and quickly turned to the side in sudden fright.

Some screams were heard about the hallways, while others took out their phones to start recording the fight.

Austin blocked his swing, and Parker's fist landed against the locker doors, he muttered 'fuck' over and over again, and he became angrier.

Austin pushed him down, and grabbed him by his leather jacket before giving him a direct punch in his face. Parker grunted, as blood trickled down his nose the way it did down Austin's clenched fists.

Parker stood us as did Austin, and pushed him against the locker, before hitting him hardly in the stomach, which caused Austin to groan in pain, as he slightly fell to his knees.

Parker took the opportunity to then punch him against his jaw two times, as I could only watch in absolute horror.

My breathing began getting heavier, and soon Cassidy and Trish rushed up to me as tears stung my eyes. " Ally, what the hell is going on?" Cassidy yelled, before looking over at Parker and Austin in surprise.

" Oh my God...it's Parker. " Trish gasped, and Cassidy's eyes widened. "And Austin's fighting him." She uttered out.

" I'm getting a teacher!" Cassidy yelled, before running down towards a classroom while a couple others from the crowd followed.

I wanted to yell stop so bad, but only found myself frantically running my fingers through my hair.

Austin had gained control at this point, and threw Parker against the floor, where he kicked and kicked Parker roughly at his stomach before slightly lifting him up by his dirtied T-Shirt and threw him one last good punch, before teachers came rushing through.

One pulled Austin off of Parker, blood staining his fists, and I began panicking as another teacher had to come in to pull away both boys.

Austin was sent away as was Parker, I was only called up to the main office twice as a witness of what had occurred during the fight, and Austin claimed that it was just a tension type thing, in which Parker got in his way.

Rumors spread like crazy that day, and things got ruined again...

_Austin:_

I was sent home early later on that day for the fight, and of course made my mom and dad upset, but I didn't care. They never did anyway.

Fighting Parker was maybe worth getting in trouble for. He deserved it. I could have done much worse, but chose not to when I could have done so.

So instead I'm in my room, with her diary in my hands. The closest I'll probably get to her, and I hesitantly chose to open it up.

All the things he said today, were they true? Most importantly, what did he do to her?

I needed to know.

As I opened up towards her second diary entree, words her smudged by tears that had fallen onto the pages. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and read through it.

_Dear diary,_

_ It's been a long day. I don't understand. I just don't, today I found out that Parker already has a girlfriend. Was he playing me all this time? I bet he was, he's much older and mature. Why wouldn't he take advantage of me?_

_All I can do is thank him for his time, I'm lucky enough__ to even had some time to be with him. To be the girl he liked going to hang out with. It made me feel special, and I must seem so naive for saying all this, but its true._

_Im not sure if I should just keep on doing this or not! I'm so confused, and sad. i want to be his. I know I do. His friends just laugh at me, of course. They keep on warning me about him as if he's a criminal._

_Maybe it's just cause he smokes, and likes to drink a lot, but so do they! Although, his girlfriend who's actually his age that wears skimpy clothes, and has a tattoo which reads,' Corpo Celeste' on her wrists does come to us with strange purple marks on her face and arms._

_Maybe it's nothing. I'm just reading to much into it. I should keep on trying. Yeah, I'll make him mine. I won't regret doing so._

_Goodbye!_

_-Ally D._

I silently closed back her journal, and looked down at the table in confusion. How could she not have known that he had a girlfriend? Was he hiding it from her? And, his friends. They must know something, and are just waiting for it to happen, I bet.

Theres just one thing that really has me mixed up.

The Strange purple and blue marks on her face, Corpo Celeste ( Italian for Heavenly Body) on her wrist?

I-I think I know who that girl was.

Could it really be her though or am I just going crazy?

I shook my head, and just to be safe rummaged through my phone contacts, trying to figure out of that girl who once was Parker's girlfriend, was really the same girl I knew.

The one who would always come hang out with me when she was sad, who always told me the black and blue spots came from her being, 'clumsy'. Who cried so much.

That is until she left one night, tired of it all. That's what she told me. Maybe it was her.

I then saw her name, Bonnie.

It was written on the screen with her number, and I hesitantly yet courageously pressed the, 'Call' button...

It took 3 rings.

1

2

3

" Hello?" She asked...

* * *

**Hmmm things are getting kinda tricky now, huh? How those this Bonnie girl connect with Ally? And how will Austin solve this huge puzzle? I hope you guys don't mind I added in two unknown characters. I just couldn't picture anyone else but different characters playing these roles.**

**Anyways! Please help me reach a high amount of reviews, I would really love to attend this writing program during the summer, it would help me tons! My parents are willing to send me if they see 125+ reviews. To see if my writing that good.**

**Thank you! I hope you guys understand how important this is to me!**


End file.
